wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubinde Acedone
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = 853 NE|build = Sturdy}} Rubinde Acedone is an Aes Sedai and a Sitter of the Green Ajah. Appearance and Abilities She is 5'5 tall, sturdy and has very dark hair with eyes like sapphires. Rubinde is described with a rebel nature like many of the Sitters that were persuaded to depose Siuan Sanche and to elect Elaida a'Roihan as her substitute. She always looked ready to walk through a wall; even when she tried to smile, she looked like she was grimacing. Impatient with what she considered useless talk, she was even more arrogant than Sedore, and certainly much more arrogant than most Greens. Being a Sitter in the Hall means that Rubinde is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Her strength level is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 19(7). Thus she has the strength needed to use the Travel weave. History Rubinde is from Mayene and is 147 years old. She was born in 853 NE and went to the White Tower in 869 NE. After spending ten years as a novice and nine years as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 888 NE. She was a Sitter for the Green in the Hall of the Tower before the deposition of Siuan Sanche. She was elected in 992 NE. Activities Following the split in the Tower she placed her allegiance with Elaida and continued as a Sitter for the Green Ajah in the White Tower's Hall. She is one of the Sitters that meet with Elaida over beginning negotiations with the Rebel Aes Sedai when Alviarin Freidhen returns to the White Tower. She disagrees with her Ajah over these matters. She thought the Rebels were snowed in in Murandy and was confident they would eventually become crawling back. After Alviarin was deposed, she became nervous of Elaida. She is at dinner with Elaida and most of the other Sitters when Elaida begins to taunt Egwene al'Vere and demands her to stop telling lies about a Seanchan invasion on the White Tower. Egwene refuses and enrages Elaida to the point where she uses the One Power on Egwene, drawing blood and sending her unconscious. After reunification Rubinde is confirmed as Sitter in the Hall for the Green Ajah. Some time later she is present at Nynaeve al'Meara's testing for the shawl, where she, along with Lelaine Akashi and Barasine, refuses to accept Nynaeve as a full Aes Sedai, due to failing to uphold "proper decorum" and "Aes Sedai calmness". Then the Sitters try to hold a secret meeting without Egwene, discussing ways temper the Amyrlin's power when a declaration of war is called. Rubinde voted for a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting, Rubinde voted in favor of the new rules and procedures in the Hall, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present. She fought in the Last Battle upon the Field of Merrilor. Afterwards, during the supposed funeral of the Lord Dragon, Rubinde is one of four Aes Sedai - the others being Lyrelle Arienwin, Yukiri Haruna, and Saerin Asnobar - who persuade Cadsuane Melaidhrin to become the new Amyrlin Seat . Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai